


first lesson

by mymuseismusic



Series: in any universe, (no matter how far) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymuseismusic/pseuds/mymuseismusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Anya meets her new second</p>
            </blockquote>





	first lesson

Excitement washed over Anya as Gustus stood before her, trying to maintain his serious composition.

 

The training grounds were alive with the sounds of swords clashing and sparring matches. Much to Anya’s surprise, Gustus had interrupted her archery competition with several other warriors with the announcement of her first _seken_. And Anya couldn’t be happier.

 

“But I believed only those of age could mentor. I still have two years left.”

 

“Heda knows you are ready, as do I.”

 

Anya held back a beaming smile at having their Commander’s recognition as well as her own mentor’s. Anticipation brewed in her gut at the thought of her first apprentice and at only sixteen.

 

“How old is the child?”

 

“She is six. Younger than most _sekens_ begin, but-.”

 

“A six year old?”

 

Gustus sighed. “Do you remember your first lesson, Anya?”

 

Anya glared up at Gustus, “Do not interrupt your mentor.”

 

Gustus grinned back at her.

 

“But isn’t that too young. Maybe I will-?”

 

Gustus let out a short huff and smirked. He uncrossed his arms and put one hand on the handle of his sword. The other, he placed on top of Anya’s head.

 

“Don’t worry, Anya. You’re certain to be a gifted mentor. I feel the two of you will get along well.”

 

Anya stared up at him, biting her lip. She shook Gustus’ hand off and pursed her lips, skeptical.

 

“The _goufa_ is a fast learner, though a little stubborn. Much like you were.”

 

Anya shot a glare at her mentor. “You’re not helping in easing my nerves.”

 

“Meet her, Anya. You will like her.”

 

And with that final comment, Gustus turned and walked away from the training grounds, leaving Anya standing alone with a bow at her side, curious and nervous.

 

\--

  

Anya made sure to look as intimidating as possible when she met this little girl to show her who would be in charge of mentoring her. Maybe she also wanted to scare her a bit. She remembered meeting Gustus for the first time when she was eight.

 

 

This was her first time being a mentor. And there was no way she was going to fail.

 

Anya picked up her favorite long coat and pulled her arms into the sleeves, basking in the warmth. Next, she strapped her two swords to her back and the dagger to her belt, secured the straps, fastening the buckles. To finish, she made her way over to a small table by her cot and picked up the canister of black kohl, preparing her eyes as if to battle.

 

When she finished, she walked out of her tent towards her horse with a smirk on her face. Gustus was tying up the supplies on it. When he turned to see Anya, he smiled.

 

Without a word, Anya mounted her horse and took the reigns from Gustus.

 

“Don’t scare the _goufa_ too much, Anya. She still needs to accept”

 

“I make no promises.”

 

And with that, Anya nudged her horse and took off towards TonDC.

 

\--

 

The journey took almost half a day, and by the time Anya reached the village, it was almost sunset. Gustus had informed her to go to the village’s orphanage and the caretaker would take her to the girl. Anya tied her horse at a post and made her way over.

 

Anya’s throat dried at the fact that the girl would be found at the orphanage. It wasn’t uncommon for a child’s parents to be killed. But most of the time, there would be someone to take that child in. This girl had no one.

 

Anya composed herself as she now stood before a small windowless building. Its walls were covered with rusted metal slates and wires extending to a post a few feet in front, clothes hanging to dry. Several villagers were out, some casting a wondering glance at her.

 

With a deep breathe, Anya knocked on the metal door. She stood tall and firm, her hand resting on the handle of her dagger. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a small old woman, short gray hair framing her face. A long scar went from the bottom of her ear to her neck, now healed and aged.

 

“Good evening. May I help you with something?”

 

Anya nodded. “ _Ai laik Onya._ My mentor Gustus sent me. A child here is to become my _seken._ ”

 

A small smile graced the elder’s face. Anya tilted her head in curiosity.

 

“ _Ai laik Sena.”_ The smile widened. “Ah yes. Follow me.”

 

Sena closed the door behind her and began leading Anya into the forest.

 

“It is late and I must get them before dark.”

 

Anya nodded and Sena show her the way.

 

“How many children do you have in your care?”

 

“At this moment, I have six.”

 

“And this child, is she-”

 

“She has been in my care for three years now. She is spirited, that I am sure of.”

 

Sena pointed upwards. Anya followed close behind and saw they were coming up to a small clearing with trees lining the edges. She could hear small shouts and laughs along with the sound of sticks hitting against each other. She relaxed at the joyful noise.

 

They entered the clearing and two children sitting on the grass watching, the other four children with sticks in their hands, attacking the other in a play fight. Two pairs fighting against the other. The children’s ages ranged from five to twelve years old.

 

Anya grinned at the small kids that would certainly become fine _gona_.

 

She noticed that of the four tiny warriors, the littlest, a girl would get knocked down the most. She _was_ faced against a much larger boy, but that was no excuse. And that stance…

 

“ _Goufa! Komba raun!”_ Sena called out. The children paused their game and looked up. With a small groan, they began picking themselves up and making their way over to her. Anya noticed the little girl from the four laugh with the others as she walked, explaining something with her expressive hand gestures. If she was hurt, she made no indication of it.

 

All six orphans approached Anya and Sena. Curious eyes looked at Anya and to the swords strapped to her back.

 

“Make your way back now, and prepare yourselves to eat.”

 

A chorus of “okays” and “yes’s” followed. As Anya and the children began their return to the house, Sena caught the arm of the little girl Anya had noticed before. Now closer, Anya could make out the little girl’s small frame, the long sleeve tunic hanging off her body and trousers slightly too big for her.

 

Sena smiled down at the girl and gestured for Anya to come closer.

 

It was her.

 

Anya took a deep breath and willed away any nervousness from her body. She felt exactly how she did when meeting Gustus. No. This was it. She was a warrior. And now a mentor. She walked with power and authority until she stood about two feet from the girl. Sena stood right next to them, watching the interaction.

 

Anya felt a wave of calm wash over her when she saw wide green eyes staring at the dagger at her waist and then up to her. The girl barely reached her waist, but showed no fear. Up close, Anya could now see the little girl’s long wavy hair that was messy and had a few blades of grass lingering. Dirt was smudged on tan cheeks along with some small scratches. Anya smiled and crouched down to eye level with her.

 

_“Heya, goufa. Ai laik Onya.”_

The six-year-old girl stared at her with uncertain eyes. And then with a small breath, she spoke in a tiny voice.

 

_“Ai aik Leksa.”_

Anya extended her arm to the girl and gave her a reassuring smile, “It is very nice to meet you, Lexa.”

 

Lexa eyed the warrior’s arm cautiously, but then stretched out her own and gripped the sixteen year old’s forearm. Anya grinned at Lexa’s firm hold and gave Lexa’s small forearm a light squeeze back.

 

“I saw your fight, young one. Who taught you that stance?”

 

A wide smile tugged on Lexa’s lips. “A boy called Maikal. He left to become a _seken._ He showed me,” Lexa began as she spread her legs and bent her knees and then held up an imaginary sword.

 

Anya couldn’t help the small snort at the sight of the determined little girl, ready to fight.

 

“Well there’s the reason for your constant losing.”

 

Still crouched, Anya brought her arm up and lightly pushed Lexa on her chest, causing the girl to fall backwards onto her butt with a soft thud. Anya stood up and raised her eyebrow, almost daring Lexa.

 

Silently, Lexa picked herself up and crossed her arms, eyeing Anya up and down.

 

Anya smirked at the child as she tried to find some weakness in the sixteen year old.

 

In the blink of an eye, Lexa charged forward at Anya with her fist raised back. Anya merely grinned as she stepped to the side, letting Lexa fall forward once again onto the ground.

 

Sena cast a subtle concerned look to Anya, but she waved her off, letting the little girl continue.

 

“You’re unbalanced,” Anya baited, not even bothering to turn around and face Lexa.

 

Lexa quickly got back on her feet and tried to rush at Anya from behind. Anya swiftly crouched down and spun on her feet, picking up a small branch with her right hand. Catching Lexa’s her tiny fist with her left hand; Anya brought the branch to the girl’s neck.

 

Lexa’s breath caught in her throat at the pressure of the wood against her neck.

 

“Of course a branch can not do the same damage as a knife,” Anya teased.

 

Now back at her level, Anya could see the wonder in Lexa’s eyes as well as a hint of fear. Green eyes went back and forth from her fist, to the branch, then back to Anya. Wild hair flowed gently with the wind.

 

Anya could now see why Gustus assured her she would take a liking to this youngling. Anya could recall herself charging at the large man when he announced her as his _seken_.

 

After a few seconds, Anya released Lexa’s fist and let the branch fall to the dirt. She waited to see what Lexa would say or do. Anya second guessed her approach and hoped she didn’t scare her away. But then that small voice spoke.

 

“I wanna learn.” Lexa paused. “How to fight. To win.”

 

Lexa’s voice, though soft, sounded certain and eager. Anya couldn’t detect a single hint of doubt.

 

Anya’s breath hitched. She nodded to herself and stood up, looking down into wide green eyes. The final light from the setting sun shone through the trees and fell on Lexa’s face, innocence lingering in confident eyes. Only the rustling of the branches and the huffs of their breathing sounded around them.

 

“I can teach you. I can train you to become a fierce warrior, Lexa.”

 

Anya took a breath as she stared into wide eyes.

 

“You were chosen to become my _seken_ , young one. And I accept you as mine.”

 

Lexa hung on Anya’s every word, nodding along.

 

“Do you-”

 

“Yes!” Lexa interrupted and raised her right arm up to Anya.

 

She looked down at the small hand in surprise. It was trembling slightly, but Lexa made no sign of doubt.

 

Anya let out a breath and closed her eyes. She silently gave thanks to her Heda and to Gustus. A feeling of exhilaration coursed through her veins.

 

Opening her eyes, Anya regained her commanding composure. Anya extended her hand down and gripped Lexa’s thing forearm and felt Lexa squeeze back. It was done.

 

“You will be a fine warrior one day, Lexa. I will make sure.”

 

Lexa beamed at Anya’s words. Her heart felt a gentle tug at the sight of this six-year-old girl’s smile.

 

“First lesson,” Anya began, letting go of their hands.

 

Lexa listened to her new mentor intently at the first lesson of her training.

 

Anya leaned forward, “Do not interrupt your mentor.” Anya teased.

 

And with that, Anya once again pushed Lexa’s chest and sent her falling on her behind. Anya laughed at Lexa’s stunned and annoyed face.

 

“I am serious, _goufa_!” Anya called behind her as she began walking away with an amused Sena back to the orphanage.

 

Lexa watched Anya’s back. With a deep breath she stood up and chased after her mentor, the sun finally setting behind her.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little one shot I wrote. I'm trying to get back into the writing groove.


End file.
